elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Angi
|Base ID = }} '' arrow in your head.|Angi when meeting the Dragonborn|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim|Angi.ogg}} Angi is a Nord living in seclusion in her camp south of Falkreath. Angi says she used to live in Helgen. Background She is in hiding after taking revenge on the pair of drunken Imperial soldiers who killed her parents. Angi is skilled with her bow and is willing to train Archery for free by taking part in practice sessions in her camp. Completion of the training will grant the Dragonborn her bow, a slightly improved, non-enchanted Hunting Bow that belonged to her family. In total, seven skill increases in Archery can be gained at Angi's camp; six from training, and one more from reading the skill book: The Gold Ribbon of Merit in her shack. Family When training with her, she will talk about her family, with each stage reveals more about her and how her family trained her to use a bow. Her mother was the one that trained her with the bow, as her father was frequently absent. Her mother taught her that the secret was speed and composure. She also taught her that keeping calm, even in the midst of chaos, will allow arrows to always find their target. When she was younger, her older brother would take her out hunting. At the time, food was hard to come by, making it difficult to put food on the table, let alone sell at the market. Whenever the two of them came across multiple deer in a single area, it was important to kill as many as possible. This helped her not only become accurate but quick. Interactions Composure, Speed, and Precision Angi offers training in marksmanship for free once she is talked to. Completing round two, three, and four will render one skill point each, while each target hit on round one will grant a skill point. Conversations "Name's Angi and if you try anything stupid I won't hesitate to put in arrow in your head." :Let's see about that. Time to die! "You chose the wrong girl to mess with." :Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. "Sorry, a girl can't be too careful out here. Like I said, name's Angi and I've been living out here for a couple of years now." ::Why live out here all by yourself?. "I moved here from Helgen after my family was killed. At the time I couldn't stand to be around anyone. They all felt sorry for me and I didn't want them to. It was my problem, not theirs." :::I'm sorry about your family. "Don't be like them. Don't feel sorry for me." :::Who killed your family? "Two Imperial drunks who thought they were above the law." ::::Want me to take care of them? "Already did. Part of the reason I'm living out here now. Thanks for offering though." ::What are those targets for? "I set up those targets a long time ago. I shoot at them from time to time. Don't want to get rusty with my bow." :::Are you any good with your bow? "That I am. You know how to use one?" ::::No, not really. ::::Probably better than you. ::::Let's just say Hircine would be jealous. ::::"Well let me know if you ever want to practice. If you need a bow, there's one on the rack to the left of the door." Quotes *''"My father was rarely home, so it was my mother who actually taught me how to use a bow. She always said composure was the key to a successful archer. If you can remain calm, even in the midst of chaos, your arrow will most likely find its target."'' ―During the Test of Accuracy *''"My older brother took me out hunting a lot when I was little. At the time, it was difficult to keep food on the table, let alone have enough left over to sell at the market. So whenever we came across more than one deer in a single location, it was imperative we kill as many as we could."'' ―During the Test of Speed *''"We've talked about speed and composure. Now we'll go over precision. Often times you won't be able to get as close to your prey as you'd like and you'll have to settle with a long shot. However, with such a long shot, it's more than likely that's the only shot you'll be able to take before your prey runs off."'' ―During the Test of Precision Trivia *Angi's arrows do not always hit the targets, yet the visual effect of a hit still shows (most noticeable when she's firing at the back target). This is because Angi is scripted to always hit the targets. *If she is killed, she will not have Angi's Bow in her inventory. *The book Treasure Map V can be found in an end table in her house. Gallery TESV Angi Bow.png|Angi practicing archery Appearances * de:Angi es:Angi fr:Angi is:Angi pl:Angi ru:Анги Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Characters